


Not a Bottom

by MarriedPhan1234



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Overstimulation, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, PastelxPunk, Smut, Top Phil, top dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarriedPhan1234/pseuds/MarriedPhan1234
Summary: Pastel!Dan tries topping for the first time.





	Not a Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> Top!Dan for a minute, but then Top!Phil.  
> Why am I so obsessed with a short, precious Dan? I'm not even sorry. I hope you enjoy this.  
> Also, I would like to add another tag of #when your dick is so big that it makes their belly bulge out, but idk what that's called.

Dan scrolled through the endless supply of Phan Art and Fiction, searching through the tags for even one mention of him being portrayed as a top. He'd found a few #dom!Dan, but he was a power bottom in all of those. No matter where he looked, on tumblr, AO3, Instagram, it didn't matter. Everyone thought he was a bottom.   
And while they weren't wrong, it just hurt a little that that was all they saw him as. He couldn't be versatile? Couldn't top just every now and then? Nope, according to the Phandom, he was a strict bottom.  
He huffed and closed his laptop, not even bothering to close out the pages he was on. He glanced over at Phil sat on the other end of the sofa in his browsing position. He guessed it made sense, what with Phil being over a foot taller than Dan and having a generally tough demeanor. He was just so big and rugged, his lip pierced and his eyes lined with black eye liner.   
He looked down at his own pastel blue shorts and pink tank top that he was wearing. Sometimes Dan wished that he were bigger, taller and stronger, or at the very least had a more intimidating sense of style, but there was no denying it; Dan was a twink. And most days he was fine with that. He was comfortable in his own skin, proud of who he was, all that self love stuff that you're supposed to do. And he loved his boyfriend, all 6'5” of him. He loved standing on his tip toes to get a kiss, he loved how his hands were so small and dainty in Phil's grasp, he loved everything about his giant boyfriend. He just… wondered what it would be like if the roles were reversed.  
Dan set his laptop on the coffee table and scooted over to Phil. He peered over to make sure he wasn't in the middle of something actually important, and when he saw that he was just mindlessly scrolling through social media, he slowly pulled the laptop away from Phil with raised eyebrows. When Phil only chuckled at him, he took that as consent and set it beside his own on the table.  
Dan laid his head on Phil's chest and tangled their legs together. “Phil?”  
“Yes, baby?” Phil asked, gently combing his fingers through Dan's curly hair.  
“Have you, um...” Why was he nervous? They'd been together for years, there was not an ounce of shame left between them.  
“Have I what, darling?” Phil urged him on.   
Dan took a deep breath. Phil smelled so good, like coffee and vanilla and aftershave all mixed together. “Have you ever bottomed?” Dan asked.  
Phil gave an awkward laugh before he spoke. “No, no I have not,” he answered easily.   
Dan leaned up to look Phil in the eye. “I want to be on top,” he stated.  
Phil raised his eyebrows a bit but didn't seem to be against the idea. “Alright. You know I'll try just about anything with you,” Phil told him, showing Dan a sweet smile.   
Dan settled back down to listen to Phil's heartbeat. He could totally top, and he was going to prove it.   
**  
Dan sat patiently on their bed as he waited for Phil to finish showering. He was a little nervous as he hadn't gotten off without prostate stimulation since he was very young and hadn't even known that was a thing yet. But he could do this, he could totally do this.   
Phil walked in wearing only boxers and his hair still wet, and Dan wanted to melt into the mattress. He loved Phil like this with his tattoos on full display, traipsing around nearly naked. He started to crawl over to lay back against the pillows instinctively, but stopped himself and patted the bed for Phil to take his place there.   
Phil sat and placed his hand on Dan's cheek. Dan closed his eyes and waited for Phil to kiss him, leaning into the touch, but quickly opened his eyes when he remembered that that was his job tonight. He sat up straighter and gently pushed Phil back and climbed on top of him. “You sure you don't mind doing this?” Dan asked.  
Phil chuckled. “Not at all. There's only one problem.” Dan hummed and waited for Phil to continue, but Phil only wiggled his hips. Dan looked down and realized that he had automatically straddled Phil when he was supposed to be between his legs. Dan gasped and then got situated how they were supposed to be, when he noticed an even bigger problem.   
“But I can't reach you like this,” Dan whined, unable to reach Phil's face to kiss him while on his knees. He stretched and pulled, only able to place his lips as far as Phil's collar bones. Phil put his hands on Dan's hips and pulled him up so that he could straddle Phil again.  
“It's alright, baby. Once we get started we probably won't be able to kiss much anyways,” Phil assured Dan. Dan grumbled a bit but didn't argue, then leaned down to kiss Phil.   
Kissing had to be one of Dan's favorite things, especially with Phil as he would always nibble Dan's lips which drove him crazy. Once Dan's lips were a bit swollen and he was panting slightly, he would trail wet kisses down Dan's neck which had always been a week spot for him. But something was different this time. Phil wasn't doing any of those usual things. What was wrong with him? Was he not into this? And suddenly Dan remembered, that was his job tonight. Ugh, why was being on top so much work?  
Dan took Phil's bottom lip into his mouth and sucked ever so slightly, just testing the waters as this was not his area of expertise. He let Phil's lip go and was rewarded with a breathy sigh. Maybe he would be a good top after all. Dan slid his hands down Phil's body slowly and started to palm at Phil's half hard cock through his boxers. Dan pulled away from Phil's mouth and started kissing down his throat, chest, tummy, and by the time he slid Phil's boxers off, Phil was fully hard.   
Dan sat up to pull off his own shirt and boxers and then he leaned down to lick the head of Phil's cock. He licked all around, coating it with saliva and took him only part way into his mouth. Dan groaned at how wonderful he tasted and how his lips stretched around Phil. He suckled at the head of Phil's cock and then sank down, taking all that he could until he felt Phil hit the back of his throat. He slowly started to bob his head, wrapping his hand around the base of Phil's cock as he could only fit about half into his mouth. Just as Dan found a teasing rhythm, Phil groaned and Dan remembered what he was supposed to be doing. He pulled off and watched as Phil's eyes fluttered open, confused at how suddenly Dan's mouth had disappeared.   
“Gotta stretch you, babe,” Dan explained and reached over to the bedside drawer to fetch some lube.  
Phil grabbed a cushion and put it under his bum and lower back and spread his legs. Dan dropped some lube onto his fingers and rubbed them together to warm it up. He wanted this to be good for Phil, and knew that he would need thorough preparation with this being his first time like this. As far as Dan knew, he'd never even fingered himself before, or at least not often, so Dan needed to be careful.   
Admittedly, Dan's cock was smaller than Phil's, but it suited the rest of his small body. He had nothing to be ashamed of in that respect. And besides, Phil was already above average height and build, it only made sense that he would be hung like a fucking horse.  
Dan sat in between Phil's knees and rested one hand on his thigh and gently caressed Phil's hole with the other. He circled around teasing for only a moment before he pushed one in. He watched as Phil let his eyes close and then started gently thrusting his finger in and out. Finally, after almost double the amount of time Phil usually spent preparing Dan, he'd slipped three fingers into Phil and was moving them easily inside of him. The only reactions he got were some breathy sighs and groans, but Dan figured that was a good thing as long as he wasn't in pain.  
Dan pulled out his fingers and then poured some of the cold lube onto his own length and stroked a few times. Finally, he lined himself up to Phil's entrance and they locked eyes. He couldn't quite read the expression on Phil's face, but when he raised his eyebrows and cocked his head, Phil smiled at him and said, “I'm ready.”  
He pushed in slowly, groaning at how tight and warm Phil felt around him. He waited until Phil told him to move, and then started thrusting slowly. He gradually built up speed until he had a nice pace set, not too fast but not too slow either. It wasn't the best thing he had ever experienced, but he was still honored that Phil was letting him be the first, and probably only, person to do this with him. And it did feel good. He could definitely cum from this.  
Dan looked down to see Phil's eyes were closed again and he was biting his lip as if he were really concentrating. He wondered if Phil was enjoying this. He watched as Phil stroked his own cock in time with Dan's thrusts, his big strong hands wrapping completely around his cock in the way that Dan's small hands couldn't.   
Dan whimpered at how delicious Phil's cock looked. He could almost taste his precum bubbling out of his slit and onto his tongue. Could almost feel Phil's cock slamming into his prostate over and over again. But neither of those things were happening. Phil was just jerking himself off and Dan wasn't going to get to enjoy any of it for himself. That glorious dick was just going to waste right before his eyes, and what was he doing about it?  
“Ph-Phil,” Dan whimpered. He slowed down his thrusting and hoped that Phil wouldn't be too disappointed that he wanted to stop.  
“Ah, Dan,” Phil groaned. He sped up the stroking on his cock. Well, clearly Phil was enjoying this and Dan kind of just wanted to cry because there was no way he was going to have a good orgasm if Phil didn't take care of him.  
Dan stopped his movements all together. “I don't like this,” he stated, a bit loudly for the intimacy of their bedroom. Phil looked up at him with wide eyes, completely bewildered. Dan pulled out and sat back on his feet and let out something between a whine and a sob. “I don't like being on top. Please, Phil. I need your cock, I need it inside of me. I need you to fuck me,” Dan begged, a few tears slipping down his cheeks.  
“Oh, thank God,” Phil sighed and sat up and kissed Dan. He leaned back, pulling Dan on top of him then flipped them over so that he was now kneeling between Dan's legs. He grabbed the lube, poured it over his fingers and pushed two fingers inside of Dan. “Baby, as much as I love your cock, it did not feel great in my asshole. I don't know how you do it, taking my cock so well in your sweet little ass. It's like your body was made just for me,” he praised as he slipped in another finger.  
“Phil, please hurry. I need you.” Dan was writhing beneath him, and Phil pushed in a forth finger, stretching Dan as fast as he could without hurting him. He moved his fingers about and thrust in and out of Dan, avoiding his prostate.   
Phil pulled out his fingers and wiped the remaining lube onto his cock then lined himself up. Dan wrapped his legs around Phil and pulled him closer and finally, Phil pushed forward. He didn't have the chance to wait for Dan to adjust because Dan used his legs to pull himself up, fucking himself on Phil's cock. He groaned and then slammed his hips forward, causing Dan's eyes to roll back in his head as Phil set a brutal pace pounding into his prostate.  
Dan was trying to curse or maybe say Phil's name, he wasn't sure, all he knew was that his voice would be horse tomorrow. He was so lost in the pleasure that he was caught off guard when Phil leaned down and sucked a hickey into his neck, never losing his pace. Everything just felt so good, Dan wasn't sure how long he would last, but he never wanted this to end.  
Phil leaned up then and grabbed Dan's hips, lifting them off the bed and fucked into him as hard and fast as he could. When he looked at Dan's tummy, he could see a bulge every time he thrust and the sight nearly sent him over the edge. He watched as precum dribbled from Dan's cock and onto his pale abdomen.   
“Fuck, Dan,” Phil said through gritted teeth. “Look at you, you're so close. Dripping everywhere. You don't even n-need me to touch- Ah!- your dick, do you? You can cum just from how hard I'm fuc-fucking you. Isn't that right, baby?” He said between thrusts.   
Dan couldn't even respond, he was so far gone. He untangled his hands from the bedsheets and slowly moved them to the pool of precum on his tummy, smearing it around with his fingertips. He then rested his hand over the spot where he could feel Phil's cock threatening fuck him right open. He pushed down a bit, hoping that Phil could feel it and know what he wanted.  
“Don't worry baby, I'll cum inside you,” Phil assured him. Only a few hard thrusts later, Dan was cumming hard. Hearing Dan babbling a mixture of his name and various curses, Phil bared down and released deep inside of his incoherent boyfriend. Dan squealed at the bulge in his tummy. He wanted to wrap his legs around Phil to keep him from pulling out, but he simply couldn't move, couldn't even keep his eyes open.  
“Phil,” he breathed. “Stay, stay inside me.”  
Phil leaned down and kissed Dan lightly on the lips, then moved back to his neck. Dan just lay there spread eagle and let Phil have his way with him. As long as Phil stayed inside him, he didn't care what the other man did. Phil sucked a few light pink hickeys across Dan's throat and once they were both breathing relatively normally, he leaned back up for a proper kiss.   
Dan let himself get lost in it. Phil was kissing him so passionately, in just the way that he had been missing just a few minutes before. He tangled his fingers in Phil hair and let him suck and nibble his lips and tongue, sighing when he felt Phil starting to grow hard again inside of him. He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, but suddenly Phil shifted as he had been kneeling on his knees for quite some time, causing his cock to rub against Dan's very sensitive prostate. Dan moaned into Phil's mouth and his grip on Phil's hair tightened.  
“I'm sorry, baby. Are you okay?” Phil asked, concern written all over his face. Dan gulped and nodded his head, not yet letting go of Phil's hair. Phil studied his face for a few moments and then experimentally rolled his hips again, causing Dan to gasp.  
“Don't stop, please Phil,” he said. Dan put his hands on Phil's shoulders as he started picking up a rhythm, just rolling his hips slightly. Just a few moments before, the subtle movements of Phil's hips would have done next to nothing for Dan. But now, being overstimulated and sensitive, he knew he would be cumming again in no time. Dan would be embarrassed about it, if this were the first time this exact situation had happened. Phil leaned down for more kisses. “I love you,” Dan sighed against Phil's lips.  
“I love you, baby.” Phil leaned away, slowing his hips momentarily to reach for the lube. He dribbled some into his hand and wrapped it around Dan's cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. “You gonna cum again, darling?”  
“Yes, Phil. Your cum f-feels so good. I need more, more of you,” Dan whimpered. His thighs were shaking, his whole body trembling. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer but he just wasn't ready to be parted from Phil just yet.  
Phil groaned at Dan's delicious words. If his precious boy wanted more, he would give him more. He sped up just a little, enough to make Dan whine and throw his head back against the pillows. He came with no other warning, clenching tight around Phil and sending him over the edge as well. They were both trembling with the aftershocks of a second orgasm and Phil rested his head on Dan's shoulder while he caught his breath.   
“Are you going to stop checking the tags now?” Phil chuckled as he leaned up to look at Dan.  
“I'm not- I don't know what you mean,” Dan huffed, but he was blushing furiously.  
“Oh, you know exactly what I mean. I'll bet that if I check right now, I'd find the Phanfiction tumblr tag pulled up.” Dan wanted to be offended, but he just couldn't be. Not with Phil's cock still in him and not when his bones felt like jelly.  
“Ugh, fine! If I promise to stop searching it, will you take a bubble bath and cuddle with me?” Dan asked, looking at Phil with doe eyes.  
Phil couldn't help giggling at that. “Of course I will,” he said, and he leaned down and kissed the tip of Dan's nose. Then he leaned back and slowly pulled himself out of Dan and watched as his two loads of cum dribbled out of him and onto the duvet. He would have to wash it again, and they would have to sleep in Dan's room again, but it was worth it. “So pretty,” he muttered to himself, and Dan couldn't help that his blush spread all the way to the tips of his ears. Phil kissed him one last time and then picked him up bridal style to carry him to the bathroom.


End file.
